Grim Heart
Grim Heart (グリムハート) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS Grim Heart is a member of the Homeland Information Bureau. Strangely enough, the only thing she can be heard saying is, "off with your head." Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Grim Heart has short crimson red hair that curls inwards and is very curly. She has no hair bangs and her hair decorated with red hearts on the left side of her bangs. Her eyes are red which has a heart design. She also has a red heart shaped-eyelashes. Her makeup consists of red eye shadow and red lipstick. She also has crimson red eyebrows. The bottom of her hair turns an even darker shade of red at the tips. The red hearts have a black outline with several other heart decorations. The heart on the top right has a black star in the middle. She wears a light pink crown with heart designs and a light pink flamingo decoration in the center. She wears a pretty black and white dress with a heart-like hole in the middle which the center appears to be black. The dress's sleeves appear to have pointed holes with thick white stripes. Her sleeves are black. In the middle of her dress, it appears to have some "U" shape with heart-like holes in a pattern. In the very middle, it has a red cross pattern. The lower part of her dress is black and has bumpy edges with a red layer underneath. It has a red triangle-like thing on the lower middle part and white dots above the bumps. Around her waist, she wears red roses on both sides. She wears arm-length red gloves which are supposed to have heart points at the top with pointed ends which are black at the ends. She also wears a giant red-heart accessory around her neck with black edges which is connected by a golden heart pin. Red hearts with black edges are pointed at both sides with black ribbons connected to the ribbons. She appears to wear red roses at the bottom with dark grey leaves. Black spades with black lines also protrude from her back connected with some black line at the bottom. She also wears dark grey stockings with a black heart appearing on her right thigh and wears crimson red and black heels. Grim Heart is shown to hold a four-petaled peach flower with dark red accents and with pale orange leaves. Personality Grim Heart is quite self-centered and considers everyone around her to be rude except Shufflin. Those who don't respect her are considered "barbaric". She especially likes getting praised. She abuses her subordinate Shufflin regularly and especially the heart Shufflins since they tended to be the most emotional and therefore submissive. Grim Heart is quite lazy and forces Shufflin to do all the work for her, including devising plans, possibly because her own is no good. Grim Heart shows no remorse for her captives and will order the Joker Shufflin to decapitate a Magical Girl should the Shufflins run low without a second thought. She doesn't care for her victims and was disgusted with Princess Tempest for crying. Magic Ignores those without proper manners. As long as the opponents are not "permitted", she does not accept any interference from them. Combat, magic, conversation, and any other communication can only be done unilaterally from Grim Heart. Whether a person is considered rude or not is up to Grim Heart's discretion, though usually, all people besides her are rude people. Anyone who talks to her without her permission could only hear "off with your head". The magic even works in a person's own world, such as Keek's Cyber World. Relationships Shufflin Shufflin and Grim Heart are partners. Grim Heart deeply relies on Shufflin and abuses her regularly. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Grim Heart has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Patience: 1/5 *Grim Heart is a reference to a character in : , who is accompanied by card soldiers and would yell "off with her head!" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4